


Talking in Code

by rosegoldmarble



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (well I see him as more of an uncle figure to Ed but I saw this was a tag so), Gen, Other, Parental Roy, Parental Roy Mustang, Parental Royed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldmarble/pseuds/rosegoldmarble
Summary: Filling in the gaps of FMA:B episode 21, where it doesn't show Ed and Roy meeting up again after Ed learns the truth about Maria Ross' death.





	Talking in Code

"I brought you a flower." 

This is the first thing Edward Elric says to him after he had punched him in a dark alleyway after apparently burning Ross to a crisp. 

Ed stands awkwardly in the doorway before relaxing a bit. He walks directly to the vase on Roy's bedside table. "Hawkeye gave it to me," Ed admits easily, sticking the yellow rose sloppily alongside the gardenias. "Don't know why she couldn't have done it herself." 

"Fullmetal," Roy says, and stops. Starts over. "How was your vacation?" 

Ed goes to sit in the chair a few feet from Roy's bed. "Very desert-y."

Roy gives him a look, too tired to be effectively intimidating. 

Ed stretches his legs out. "And enlightening. Did you know that camels have three eyelids?" 

"I did not," Roy says, and almost cracks a smile despite himself. 

They lapse into silence for a few moments before Roy says, "I wanted to make it clear that I...regret that you had to witness the whole Ross debacle so up close."

"It's...alright," Ed replies, carefully, thoughtfully. "I shouldn't have been so insubordinate. Even though it was an upsetting situation, you were given an order. I'll make sure not to grab you next time it happens, Colonel." 

"Good, Fullmetal. Then I won't have to discipline you again." Roy hopes Ed understands. 

Apparently something in his tone alerted Ed, who leans forward a bit, squinting at him. "Are you...trying to apologize for decking me?" 

"Absolutely not, why would I do that? I'm merely saying that I regret how nosy you are."

"Don't worry, it was very convincing, all without leaving a bruise," Ed says, gesturing to his too-straight face. 

"Good to hear," Roy replies, dismissively, acting as if he's barely listening, and Ed lets a smile slip. 

"Anyways, Colonel," Ed says, sobering, "What happened to you? Hawkeye said you were stabbed...?"

"Yes, we'll talk about it more in depth later, when everyone else is here, but yes, long story short, Havoc and I were stabbed and I had to..." Roy glances down at his torso, trying not to think too much. "Seal it up myself." 

"With...fire?" Ed ventures quietly. 

"Yes." 

Ed opens his mouth to say something else, but stops when his eyes move to Roy's hand, where he had carved the transmutation circle. Roy has the ridiculous thought that he should've hid it from Ed's view, but it was hardly gory, and the fifteen-year-old had seen far worse. 

Soft. 

Roy waves the hand a bit in acknowledgement. "It's fine, Fullmetal-"

"What ever you say, Flame." 

" _What_?"

"What?" Ed parrots back, but less biting and more faux innocent. "...What, you call me Fullmetal all the time, why can't I call you Flame?" 

Roy cannot believe his first instinct (and the one he goes with) is to joke around with the kid. "No, you can't do that."

"Why not? Would you prefer Fire Bastard instead?" 

"That's Colonel Fiery Bastard to you," Roy says, "Now get out of here until the others arrive, or I'll have you forcibly ejected from my room."

Ed impressively reels in his laughter and gives the Flame Alchemist a much too dramatic salute. "Yes, Fire Sir!" 

"I will fire _you,_ now get out."

"I really regret getting you that rose."

"Hawkeye got it," Roy monotones, and ponders how it is that he's becoming softer by the minute. 

"Still," Edward says, shrugging. "Well, see you later. I'm gonna go raid the cafeteria." 

"Could you get me a coffee while you're there?"

"Sure." 

-

Twenty-two minutes later Roy is spitting out his extremely salty coffee in the middle of the meeting, and Ed is hunched over laughing before he hands him a normal cup of coffee. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment if you'd like!


End file.
